Evangelho segundo Lucas
thumb|200px|left|Lucas evangelista O Evangelho de São Lucas é o terceiro dos quatro Evangelhos canônicos do Novo Testamento, que narra a história da vida, morte e ressurreição de Jesus Cristo. Possui 24 capítulos. Embora o texto não mencione o nome de seu autor, o consenso atual segue a opinião tradicional de que este evangelho e os Atos dos Apóstolos foram escritos pelo mesmo autor. A opinião tradicional é que esse autor é o Lucas mencionado na Epístola a Filémon (Fl 1:24), um seguidor de Paulo. Autoria e audiência Os tradicionalistas apontam para o fato de que o mais antigo manuscrito que reteve sua página de abertura, o Papiro Bodmer XIV (datado de cerca de 200 D.C.), proclama que aquele é o euangelion kata Loukan, e a tradição subseqüente não foi quebrada. A opinião crítica, expressa por Udo Schnelle, é que "as numerosas concordâncias lingüísticas e teológicas e referências cruzadas entre o Evangelho de São Lucas e os Atos indicam que ambas obras derivam do mesmo autor" (em The History and Theology of the New Testament Writings). O evangelista não afirma ter sido testemunha ocular da vida de Jesus, mas assegura ter investigado tudo cuidadosamente e ter escrito uma narrativa ordenada dos fatos (Lucas 1, 1-4). Os autores dos outros três Evangelhos, Mateus, Marcos e João, provavelmente usaram fontes similares. De acordo com a hipótese das duas fontes, que é a solução comumente mais aceita para o problema dos sinóticos, as fontes de Lucas incluíram o Evangelho de São Marcos e uma coleção de escritos perdidos, conhecida pelos acadêmicos como [[documento Q|Q, a Quelle ou "documento fonte"]]. O consenso geral é que o Evangelho de Lucas foi escrito por um grego para os cristãos gentios, ou seja, para os não-judeus. O Evangelho é dirigido ao protetor do autor, o "excelentíssimo" Teófilo. Data da redação A data da redação deste Evangelho é incerta. Estimativas variam entre cerca de 80 até 130 D.C. Visão tradicional da data Tradicionalmente, os cristãos acreditam que Lucas escreveu sob a direção, se não sob o ditado de São Paulo. Isso o colocaria como tendo sido escrito antes dos Atos, cuja data de composição é geralmente fixada em cerca de 63 D.C. ou 64. Conseqüentemente, a tradição é que este Evangelho foi escrito por volta de 60 ou 63, quando Lucas pode ter estado em Cesaréia Marítima (costa norte da Palestina, ao sul da atual Jafa) à espera de Paulo, que era então prisioneiro. Se, por outro lado, a conjetura alternativa estiver correta, de que o livro foi escrito em Roma, durante o tempo de prisão de Paulo lá, então a data mais provável seria entre os anos 40 e 60 D.C. Os cristãos evangélicos tendem a favorecer essa opinião, mantendo a tradição de datar os evangelhos bem nos primórdios do cristianismo. Lucas dedicou seu Evangelho ao "excelentíssimo Teófilo." Teófilo, que em grego significa "Amigo de Deus", a expressão literária pode estar referindo-se a alguém, a uma comunidade ou a todos que se enquadrarem ao termo. Infelizmente, em nenhum lugar do Evangelho de São Lucas ou nos Actos há referência a que o autor seja Lucas, o companheiro de Paulo; essa conexão só aparece no final do século II. Além disso, o texto em si dá pistas de que não foi escrito como um ditado de um único autor, mas que fez uso de múltiplas fontes. Perspectivas críticas da data Em contraste com a opinião tradicional, muitos acadêmicos contemporâneos consideram o Evangelho de São Marcos como um texto fonte usado pelo autor do Evangelho de Lucas. Dado que Marcos foi provavelmente escrito depois da destruição do Templo de Jerusalém, por volta de 70, Lucas não poderia ter sido escrito antes de 70. Baseado nesse dado, acadêmicos tem sugerido datas para Lucas desde o ano 80 até tão tarde quanto 150, e os Atos um pouco depois, mas também entre 80 e 150. A perda de ênfase da Parúsia e a universalização da mensagem sugerem intensamente uma data muito mais tardia do que os anos 60-70 atribuídos pela opinião tradicional. O debate continua entre os não-tradicionalistas sobre se Lucas escreveu antes ou depois do final do primeiro século. Aqueles que preferem uma data mais tardia argumentam que ele foi escrito em resposta a movimentos heterodóxicos do início do segundo século. Já aqueles que tendem por uma data mais antiga, assinalam as duas seguintes considerações: Lucas desconhece o sistema episcopal, que se desenvolveu no segundo século e uma data mais antiga preserva a tradicional conexão do Evangelho com o Lucas que foi companheiro de Paulo. Manuscritos Os manuscritos mais antigos do Evangelho de Lucas são fragmentos de papiro do século III, um contendo passagens dos quatro evangelhos (P45) e três outros preservando apenas breves passagens (P4, P69, P75). Essas cópias primitivas, assim como as primeiras cópias dos Actos, são de data posterior àquela em que o Evangelho foi separado dos Actos. O Codex Bezae, na Biblioteca da Universidade, Cambridge, contém um manuscrito do século V ou VI que é o manuscrito completo mais antigo de Lucas, nas versões grega e latina, em páginas lado a lado. A versão grega parece ter origem em um ramo da tradição principal dos manuscritos e desenvolve-se a partir de textos conhecidos, em muitas passagens. Embora o texto apresente muitas correções intencionais, amiúde para alinhá-lo com as textos correntes, o Codex Bezae demonstra a latitude em manuscritos de escrituras que ainda existiram muito tarde na tradição. Acadêmicos bíblicos tem minimizado a importância do Codex, citando-o geralmente apenas quando ele reforça os textos comuns. Relacionamentos com os outros evangelhos A maioria dos estudiosos do Novo Testamento acredita que o autor do Evangelho de Lucas confiou no texto de Marcos e na "Q" como suas fontes primárias. De acordo com Farrar, "de um total de 1151 versículos, Lucas tem 389 em comum com Mateus e Marcos, 176 em comum apenas com Mateus, 41 em como com Marcos somente, deixando 544 privativos para si próprio. Em muitas instâncias, todos os três usam linguagem idêntica." Há 17 parábolas próprias desse Evangelho. Lucas também atribui a Jesus sete milagres que não estão presentes nem em Mateus nem em Marcos. Os evangelhos sinóticos estão relacionados um com o outro segundo o seguinte esquema: se o conteúdo de cada evangelho é indexado em 100, então quando se compara esse resultado se obtém: Marco tem 7 peculiaridades e 93 coincidências. Mateus tem 42 peculiaridades e 58 coincidências. Lucas tem 59 peculiaridades e 41 coincidências. Isso é, 13/14 (treze quatorze avos) de Marcos, 4/7 de Mateus e 2/5 de Lucas descrevem os mesmos eventos em linguagem similar. O estilo de Lucas é mais polido do que o de Mateus e Marcos, com menos hebraismos. Lucas utiliza algumas palavras latinas (q.v. Lucas 7,41; 8,30; 11,33; 12,6 e 19,20), mas nada de termos em aramaico ou hebraico, exceto sikera, uma bebida estimulante da natureza do vinho, mas não processada de uvas (do hebraico shakar, "ele está intoxicado", Levítico 10,9), provavelmente vinho de palmeira. Esse Evangelho contém 28 referências distintas ao Antigo Testamento. Muitas palavras e frases são comuns ao Evangelho de Lucas e às cartas de Paulo, comparando: * com . * com . * com . * com . * com . * com . * com . * com . * com . * com . * com . Testemunhos e avaliações O Evangelho de Lucas tem sido chamado "o Evangelho das nações, cheio de compaixão e esperança, asseguradas ao mundo pelo amor de um Salvador sofredor;" "o Evangelho da vida santa;" "o Evangelho para os gregos; o Evangelho do futuro; o Evangelho da cristandade progressista, da universalidade e graciosidade do evangelho; o Evangelho histórico; o Evangelho de Jesus como o bom médico e o Salvador da humanidade;" o "Evangelho da Fraternidade de Deus e da irmandade do Homem;" "o Evangelho da condição feminina;" "o Evangelho dos desfavorecidos, dos samaritanos, dos publicanos, das prostituídas e dos pródigos;" "o Evangelho da tolerância." A principal característica deste Evangelho, como Farrar (Cambridge Bible, Lucas, Introd.) observa, está expressa no lema "Quem andou por toda parte, fazendo o bem e curando todos os que estavam dominados pelo diabo" (Atos, 10, 38; comparar com Lucas 4,18). Lucas escreveu para o "mundo helênico." Este Evangelho é em verdade "rico e precioso." Ligações externos * Bíblia Online — Mais de 50 traduções, inclusive Almeida e King James. *Um comentário sobre o Evangelho de Lucas Detalhada e crítica discussão das 300 mais importantes variantes do texto grego (PDF, 467 páginas) * Bíblia Católica «On Line» Bíblia em várias línguas, incluindo português, grego e latim. Este artigo foi originalmente baseado em texto do Easton Bible Dictionary of 1897 e do M.G. Easton M.A., D.D., ''Illustrated Bible Dictionary, Terceira Edição, publicado por Thomas Nelson, 1897.'' Categoria:Evangelhos